Link
"I know I screw things up. But I can face it and face anything life can throw at me because I have courage to spare." Link is the Hero of Hyrule and is a major character for KDRio v1. Known to sometimes go by the moniker of "the Rebel Keebler" and known to be a bit dense at times, he is still highly likeable and quite capable of combat when it counts. Because of that, he's relatively friendly... unless crossed or set on fire. History Time in Hyrule Before being known as the interesting and sometimes accident-prone soul that he has come to be known by, Link's life began within the lands of Hyrule, leading what most would suggest as a mundane life growing up. However, his life would soon become more of an adventure than he ever could have predicted, when evil began to invade the lands. Although young at the time, Link took up the battle and soon met Princess Zelda. Upon hearing more about the threat of evil, the two of them quickly deduced that a man hailing from the desert to the west -- one Ganondorf Dragmire, king of the Gerudos -- was more than likely the reason behind the evil that had begun to assault Hyrule proper. Zelda believed that Ganondorf was feigning alegiance to Hyrule to get a chance to steal the Triforce away and conquer the world. Resolving to stop him, the two of them began to work together in an effort to bring him down before he brought calamity to Hyrule To keep Ganondorf away from the Triforce, Link journeyed high and low throughout the lands to acquire the keys to stopping the Gerudo king. However, unforeseen circumstances came up the moment Link pulled the legendary blade of evil's bane -- the Master Sword -- free of its resting place. The blade sealed him away for seven years, letting Ganondorf acquire the Triforce, only for it to split between himself, Zelda, and Link. In that moment, his fate would be to save Hyrule from the evil corruption that had befallen it. Though burdened with this responsibiity the moment he awoke seven years later, Link showed no hesitation to take the battle to Ganondorf's forces head-on. Ultimately, he would break the Gerudo's hold on the lands and reunite with Zelda to take the battle to the King of Evil. In that intense struggle, Link and Zelda would prove victorious and banish Ganondorf to the domain that would come to be known as the Dark World. Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee Though Hyrule was safe, Link felt that there was much he could do beyond the lands. Although Zelda did not agree with this idea, the Hero of Hyrule had made up his mind... he would journey onward and see more. It caught the attention of others, who soon intercepted him and gave him a huge opportunity: A chance to take on a few other of the best known heroes and fighters around in a tournament called the "Nintendo Super Smash Bros. Tournament". Taking the invite, Link would get to do battle with the likes of Mario, Fox McCloud, Samus Aran, and Captain Falcon. However, during those battles, Link would suffer a few significant hits to the head that would somewhat hamper his judgment a bit. However, he checked out fine afterward, so no one was sure what to say about the matter. Link himself didn't seem overly concerned, either, as he placed well in the tournament. To that end, he hoped to return the next time a Smash Bros. tournament would be held. Sure enough, he wouldn't have to wait for long, because not long afterward, Link would be asked to participate in the next tournament, called "Super Smash Bros. Melee" and being hosted not too far off with the promise of more of a batte than the first. Link swiftly accepted despite the few hits to his head that he endured in the previous tournament, and would get a chance to show improved skill. During this tournament, he would meet up with Roy, Prince Marth, and be reunited with Zelda, who had also been invited this time around. However, the one person he would meet that would change the course of his life yet again was Princess Peach Toadstool. Though unaware of it at the time, he was rather against fighting Peach by any stretch and actually at one point held off Captain Falcon and the Ice Climbers from her before realizing that he was doing so, by which point it was a tad late, as Peach herself thwapped Link silly before he had a chance. Despite that rather embarrassing moment, Link again performed well and showed how solid he was in battle during the preliminary phase. However, his time in the main draw was marred by unexpected circumstances. Expecting to have a chance to battle well to the top, once he reached the Round of 16, he found that he would have to battle Peach at Pokemon Stadium. However, much to his surprise, the match never happened as Peach unexpectedly forfeited the match, giving Link a bye into the quarterfinals. But the shock would be a problem for him as he was trounced badly and humiliated by Captain Falcon afterward. Being showed up that badly, Link felt pretty bad about his performance... especially once Samus gave Falcon a dose of his own medicine in the semifinals. He left the Super Smash Bros. Melee tournament in low spirits afterward. An Unplanned Meeting Opting not to head back to Hyrule after his embarrassment at the Melee tournament, Link instead traveled around the United States, finding that he preferred the Pacific coast as it reminded him more of home frequently. Yet he kept mostly to himself, taking a few jobs here and there to make ends meet. Though it was not easy to get work at times, he never one gave up his travels whenever it looked bleak. While he said he was just travelling about, the truth of the mattter was that he was determined to never allow himself to be so thoroughly embarrassed ever again as he sought to become stronger. Little did he know that his actions would lead him to what would happen at a Microsoft storage facility in California one month after Melee's conclusion. On a dark night of travel that had led him to the storage facility, Link slipped inside quietly, looking for a lounge to rest in before he continued on his way... unaware that his entering the building permitted someone else to enter. That someone else was none other than the evil Cerebral Assassin, and his goal was the destruction of the storage facility by any means. Yet Link's presence would result in his task failing, as the two inadvertently crossed paths. The Hylian had been to the lounge and had purchased a can of Pepsi, but had inadvertently found his way into the main storage areas where Cerey himself was. Link had opened the can, and thus, did not watch where he was going, resulting in a collision with the evil soul, spilling all the Pepsi all over Cerey. Scrambling to his feet, Link rushed out to find someone to handle the matter, running into a guard by the name Timothy Johnson. Quickly telling him of the situation, he and Johnson rushed back to the room, only to find that while there was an unauthorized entry into the storage area, the person there was not the same person that Link had described. Upon hearing that the man's name was KD Rio, both Link and Johnson helped the confused young man to his feet and helped him off the premises to Johnson's small flat. Thus, the association Link would have with KD was started on that night. First Association with KD Rio Though KD had no real recollection of what was going on, Link kept close by, not sure if he saw parallels between himself at the start of his journeys and the young confused soul that was currently without any real idea what to do with his life, despite realizing that he was inexplicably wealthy and the head of a corporation. Thus, after a couple of weeks, it would be Link that gave KD the suggestion to travel throughout the world and figure out who he was for himself. Though he didn't think it would be heeded, KD instead took the offer and left the next day without much fanfare, drawing a quiet quip from Link: "I guess there are similarities there. I just wonder what he'll find out there." Without KD around, Link resumed his travels after thanking Johnson for his hospitality, deciding that it was probably time to return home to Hyrule. Upon return, he found that very little had changed in the land, though his friendship with Zelda was initially strained upon seeing her again. However, instead of it being over Peach and his awful performance in the Melee tournament, it was more over the fact that he'd taken so long to return to Hyrule, especially with reports of strange goings-on popping up. Deciding to investigate, what Link would find was a shard of a corrupt blade called Soul Edge that had managed to find its way to Hyrule and threaten the peace that had appeared since Ganondorf's defeat. Upon further investigation, it was determined that the evil would have to be defeated from outside Hyrule's borders... a task Link agreed to doing. With that, he set out to find the domain where the shard of Soul Edge had come from. Another Unexpected Meeting Due to some knowledge of the world outside Hyrule, Link was somewhat prepared as he searched out for the source of where Soul Edge rested. However, what threw him off was the fact that the shard had come from the past. Not at all sure about the world, Link laid low as he arrived in the 17th century, searching out the evil sword. Although most of the magic for his weapons did not cross over well, he was still enough of a legitimate swordsman to hold his own in multiple fights along the way. Ultimately, though, he began having problems laying low as people presumed that he was after Soul Edge to weild it (although he was after Soul Edge, it was more to destroy it than anything). Because of it, Link would not get much rest along the way, slowly growing more weary as the journey stretched on. Finally, when it seemed that he was about to collapse, he would run into someone that gave him a chance to recover at a nearby windmill. The girl, who went by the name Talim, could tell from Link's appearance that he had no intention of using Soul Edge, a fact that Link confirmed; however, the fact she could tell from the winds around him surprised the Hylian to no end. But in that moment, the two of them took the time to discuss their respective situations while resting. Both certain they were after the same thing -- the destruction of Soul Edge -- the two parted ways, sure they'd cross again if their paths were mutual. Construction. Something about bad memories and needing to confront them before moving on. Appearance Link's appearance has changed over the course of time. Orignally, his attire was of a standard look that he had from Hyrule, starting with the signature green tunic and matching green cap on his head. Furthermore, he also had on well-made boots and gauntlets, while opting against any armor or chain mail outside of his wits and Hylian Shield. Because of that, when not weighed down with gear, Link was rather mobile despite the lack of armor. However, that fact is hardly known to anyone outside of Link himself and very few others because he kept it quiet. However, he kept the look for a good eight years, patching up cuts and holes in his tunic along the way, running into more and more of a problem as it was slowly starting to take more to maintain the look. He also sought to try a different look, but had no real fortune with that... until a Christmas present presented a new look. Nowadays, Link's look is more modern, as the new tunic and cap he now wears is of a darker shade of green and put together quite differently. His gauntlets have changed a bit, and he now wears guards on his forearms, which provide him a little bit more protection there. Also of note is that he now wears chain mail underneath his tunic which, while weighing him down, serves for better protection than he's been used to... so much so that he once mentioned that he felt like a walking tank. Beyond the change in attire, it's still the same basic look for him, which makes Link feel at ease. Personality Link is not your typical hero, by any stretch. He is a rather laid-back individual when not called on to play the role of Hero in Hyrule, as was apparent when he first received the call to follow a path of destiny: he didn't want to get out of bed. However, that is not to say that he is lazy, as he is far from it. Rather, Link prefers not to have to play a serious role unless needed, instead opting to take things steady and calm. Contrary to popular belief, his steady and calm approach to things when he is not under stress is quite a handy personality trait; however, because of things that happen around him, the calm and steady moments are few and far between. Since the Super Smash Bros. tournament, Link has also been known for dense moments aplenty -- the cumulative result of too many blows to the head, despite his efforts to avoid that. The unfortunate result is that he has moments when he doesn't completely think straight. While it can have some unwanted results, the results usually are not all bad, as sometimes things tend to happen that are intended... even if the method used was not the ideal choice under normal circumstances. He also had a tendency to sometimes forget certain things, only for them to pop back up, though it appears that the occaisional forgetful moment has more or less resolved itself with time. Despite his usual demeanor, when he plays the role of hero, Link becomes considerably more serious and tougher. It's arguable that he becomes more serious due to influence from the Triforce of Courage he possesses, but what is not arguable is that he becomes more calculating and tough as he goes to fight with all the courage he has, no matter the odds. He does at times show this more serious side when not in Hyrule, even if the effect is somewhat lessened due to situations that do not call for him to be heroic or all that serious. That is not to say that Link is ineffective outside of Hyrule's borders; he just becomes less effective unless the situation involves Princess Peach... in which case, woe be unto whoever is at the brunt of Link's ire. Weapons and Equipment Link has a vast array of weaponry from many times. While some he has acquired from traveling, other pieces of equipment still have reached his hands by unconventional means. It's safe to presume that he possesses weapons that no one is fully aware of, so this list can be considered incomplete and yet be considered complete all at once, depending on his actions. The Master Sword The sword of evil's bane, this is Link's primary weapon. Basically put, when he pulls it out, things happen... usually good things where he triumphs over evil and other no-good souls. However, he's been able to use it in Smash tournaments without issue against heroes as well, so it serves him well regardless of the competition. Although it was not the first sword he ever used, Link and the Master Sword have become virtually inseperable due to the amount of time he has weilded it, mastering it, and saving Hyrule with it. As such, chances of seeing him without the Master Sword on hand is practically nil. Major secondary weapons Boomerang As Link has traveled, boomerangs have been a weapon he's used in many ways. Over his travels, he's come across different styles, but kept a standard one, as he was most comfortable with it. As such, Link quickly became proficient with it, able to throw it a good distance, strike a target, and have it come back to him easily. Many enemies woud be fooled by a trick Link began to utilize: missing on purpose to fool the enemy, then while occupied, get clocked in the back of the head with the returning boomerang. That tactic caused many people to struggle in battle with Link, as he could hit from a distance or up close. Over time, Link began to wonder if opponent could catch on to his boomerang strategy. But having no suitable repacement, he continued to use his standard boomerang until he received a present during the Second Estate Game prior to the Estate Incident. In it was new gear, among which was a new boomerang: the Gale Boomerang. In addition to the standard boomerang use, it also had windy properties when thrown, blowing targets around and even back to Link for a swifter beatdown. As such, it has since replaced the original boomerang in Link's current arsenal, though he holds onto his old one for sentimental purposes. Hero's Bow First learning how to use a bow and arrow in Hyrule, when Link first came across a bow of his own, he spent a lot of time practicing, getting pretty proficient at it in order to save Hyrule. Once done, he continued to practice, although he wouldn't get to use the bow proper in the Super Smash Bros. tournament. However, when given the chance, he improved and started to use it with relative efficiency during the Melee tournament. Though not a marksman by any means, he's still solid enough to hold his own when necessary. Like most of his equipment, he switched out his original bow when he received a new one along with new gear during the Second Estate Game. Bombs Bombs have been a mainstay in Link's arsenal for the longest time, for as the Rebel Keebler himself put it, "There's always something that needs to be blown up." Because of that, he's used bombs of every sort... be they be standard "light fuse, run away" bombs, water bombs, or even mobile bombs called Bombchu. However, his use of bombs has not come without controversy, as for the longest time after saving Hyrule, Link developed a fear of false doors that would fall on him if he tried to open them. Taken to its logical extreme, any time he saw a closed door -- locked or not -- he would use a bomb on it, blowing up the door and racking up damage payments. He has since moved on from his Blow-Up-All-Doors phase, and thus uses bombs as needed with more care... since most people he spends time with see to that constantly. Nowadays, he purchases his bombs in bulk from a master craftsman in Hyrule by the name Barnes. Hookshot, Longshot, and Clawshots During his early journeys through Hyrule, Link would come across a spring-loaded chain that would stick into many a surface that was called a Hookshot. Finding it interesting, he would soon find it useful in his journey. However, he would soon find that the chain was much too short for any real long-range use... a fact that came up within Hyrule's dreaded Water Temple. Mercifully, he would find a new model within the temple that addressed the range issues, and called the new Hookshot he found in there the Longshot. Armed with the new Longshot, he found all his range issues gone, switching models as it suited him to the point that he went with the shorter Hookshot during the Smash Bros. tournament and later the Melee tournament. Eventually, in his package of updated gear, Link would see two new model spring-loaded chain devices to replace the Hookshot. Of particular note was the fact that the two devices had a claw-like grappling device rather than a straight sharp steel tip... a fact that would lead to Link calling them Clawshots. Seeing that there were two, he took them both and has since used them in tandem repeatedly, at one point jokingly referring to himself as "Spider Elf". They have since replaced the Hookshot and Longshot in the Hylian's arsenal. Megaton Hammer A heavy steel-headed hammer that requires two hands to handle with any efficiency, Link came across this hammer in the Death Mountain region of Hyrule during his travels. Astonished at its weight, he initially said of the hammer: "hammer doesn't seem all that bad at first look, but one good swing takes two hands because... Goddesses, that thing freakin' weighs a megaton or something!" However, despite the weight (and in fact, because of its weight and sheer force of impact generated per swing), Link found much use for the hammer, which he would call the Megaton Hammer. However, he had to time its use properly, as it was just so heavy to keep swinging. Although he did get stronger, Link eventually toned down his hammer use... especially after finding out how light regular Hammers were compared to the Megaton Hammer during the Super Smash Bros. tournament. Although he still uses the Megaton Hammer on occaision, he hasn't used it in quite some time. Other notable weapons In addition to the main secondary weapons Link uses frequently, it's a fact that he possesses plenty more items that he can use at will. The list will change as weapon usage changes and as new weapons appear in his arsenal. *Ball and Chain *Spinner *Cane of Somalia *Mirror Shield Friends, Acquaintances and Enemies Friends and Allies *KD Rio *Shina Gado *Mikey Lenetia *Princess Peach Toadstool *Prince Marth of Altea *Mario *Princess Zelda *Roy *SM *Talim Acquaintances *Agent Johnson *Travis Touchdown *Zach Rich *Sky Folgon *Wario *Fox McCloud *Samus Aran *Jumpman84 *John Verideo Rivals *Kanzaki Seiyokaze (though more of a heated rivalry than anything on Link's end) Enemies *Ganondorf Dragmire *Dark Link Unknown *Derek Zerus Barona *Blue Wings Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Smashers Category:Swordsmen